Nute
|Todos por equipo}} |wikonculousrace = si |wtwrpuesto = 1 |nextclass = si |wtncpuesto = 11 |rpg = si |wtrpgpuesto = 17 |cabellocolor = #A8A8A8 |cabellocolor 2 = #ECECEC |pielcolor = #BB9274 |ojoscolor = #E3BB41 |equipo1 = Daters |equipo2 = Deportistas |equipo3 = The Mathletes |equipo4 = The Hidden Stars |equipo5 = Tribu del Tigre |equipo6 = Guardianes del Fénix |wtwreliminado = TBA |familia = ? |amistades = Fiore, Aleksai, Spaicy, Chari, Light, Feed, Flutter, Matrixx, Rub, Lance, Duncs. |enemigos = Marshallow }}Nute ''', apodada como '''The Wannabe, fue una competidora de Wiki Total Presents: Wikonculous Race en el equipo de Daters junto a Feed, donde fueron los ganadores de la temporada. Después volvió para Wiki Total: The Next Class en el equipo de los Deportistas, The Mathletes y luego The Hidden Stars. Apariencia Nute es una chica de estatura media, de complexión delgada y una tez morena oscura. Tiene el cabello de color grisáceo y sus ojos son amarillentos. Su vestimenta en WR basó de un top con una falda abierta por los lados y unos botines. Posee un tatuaje en la pierna izquierda. Personalidad Nute tiene una personalidad bastante agresiva con todo el mundo, incluso con sus amigos, a demás de ser un poco incordiante. Suele hacer bromas respecto a todo sin importar el daño/impacto que puede causar. Causa una impresión de una persona decidida y capaz de todo, no dudará en pisarte. Por otra parte, Nute también puede tener un lado tranquilo y sobre todo sensible. No suele mostrar sus sentimientos. Le gusta el drama. Historia Wikonculous Race Por definir. Apariciones Wiki Total Presents: Wikonculous Race (24/24) * 1x1 - Giving People Drama * 1x2 - The Loud Beginning * 1x3 - Tripping Through Dimensional Roles * 1x4 - Eternal Party of Boomerangs * 1x5 - Regular Episode * 1x6 - The Worst Treasure Ever * 1x7 - Miraculos and Fight * 1x8 - Terratenientes * 1x9 - Like and Suscribe for no more Episodes * 1x10 - And Then There Were 12 * 1x11 - Lucky Legends * 1x12 - Once Upon a Race * 1x13 - The (Un)Happiest Day * 1x14 - The Faking Dead * 1x15 - Return, Love and Die * 1x16 - The Eight Hokages * 1x17 - Aftermath: Next Class is Coming! * 1x18 - The 7 Most Disturbing Teams * 1x19 - Five Nights Chasing TTGs * 1x20 - Couples in the Space with Diamonds * 1x21 - Weekly Despair Race * 1x22 - The Penguin Kingdom * 1x23 - Friendship's Dramatic * 1x24 - A Million Ways to Lose a Million Friends Importancia del Personaje (Wiki Total) Curiosidades *Actualmente Nute trabaja como puta y striper en prostíbulos de Barcelona. * Participó en Gran Hermano VIP 3, finalizando en 15to puesto. Fue expulsada por la producción tras haber golpeado a la ganadora de la edición, Belén Esteban. *Probablemente porte varias enfermedades de transmisión sexual. Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Chicas Categoría:Concursantes de Wiki Total Categoría:Concursantes de Wikonculous Race Categoría:Concursantes de Wiki Total: The Next Class Categoría:Concursantes de Wiki Total: RPG Categoría:Integrantes de los Deportistas Categoría:Integrantes de The Mathletes Categoría:Integrantes de la Tribu del Tigre Categoría:Finalistas de Wiki Total Categoría:Antagonistas de Wiki Total Categoría:Posiblemente lesbiana